Back When We Were Innocent
by adii1201
Summary: Lynette finds out her twins burned Rick's place and now she has to make her mends. Takes place at the end of 4x13


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lynette or Tom. God knows I'd love to own at least one of them.

**A/N:** Takes place at the end of 413. Comments would be great!

_Back When We Were Innocent_

She sat in bed for a little longer, thinking about what her kids just told her. It was her fault, she's the one who fell for Rick and it's because of her it all happened. She reflected everything that happened and she could finally see all the damage she caused her family.

She kept fighting with Tom about it and she just wanted him to drop it, because she moved on, but he couldn't. And she understood him, even though she was hurt.

It was the third night in a row they haven't shared a bed. And it was only because of her. She was sure he's the one responsible for the fire in Rick's place, just as he was the one to throw the brick through his window. But he wasn't. He was telling her the truth and it was now up to her to make it right with him.

She got out of bed, wanting to head downstairs but she tripped because of the rug next to the bed. She fell hard, her head hitting the floor.

"_Ouch"_ She sighed.

Tom was sitting downstairs when he heard a loud noise. _"Lynette!" _He thought and jumped out of the sofa immediately.

He ran upstairs and entered their room, seeing her sitting on the floor touching the wound she had on her head.

"_What happened? Are you alright?" _He asked, frightened.

"_Yeah, I'm fine. I just tripped and hit my head, but it's ok" _She said, forcing a smile.

"_You're bleeding…" _He mentioned.

"_It's ok, it'll go away, it doesn't even hurt that much. I'm ok really" _

He stood up, went to the bathroom and brought her a bandage. He didn't say a word to her. He was mad and hurt but she just fell down. He didn't want to let it all go but he didn't want to be insensitive to her either.

"_Do you need anything else?" _He asked.

"_I… I wanted to come talk to you" _She answered, trying to stand up from the floor but was too dizzy to do it alone. He grabbed her hand and helped her up, leading her to bed.

"_You sure you're ok?"_ He asked. He was concerned. She just got through cancer, she was still too weak.

"_Yes, yes I'm fine. Just a little dizzy. But drop it, it's not important. Please, sit, I want to talk to you"_ She begged.

"_What do you want to talk about? I'm not changing what I said before. I didn't burn Rick's place!"_ He raised his voice a little.

"_I know" _She whispered.

He looked at her, surprised. He was already ready to hear her blaming him for this thing he didn't do. _"You do? You believe me?" _He asked.

"_I do… The kids talked to me before and they explained to me how afraid they got when they heard us arguing in the restaurant and you saying he wants to take me away so they wanted to chase him away and they just drove over there with their bikes and burned the place." _

Tom looked at her surprised. He didn't know what to say. He was so shocked his own kids would do something like that and only to protect their marriage.

"_It's all my fault" _She sighed.

"_No, it's not! We shouldn't have argued when they were there" _He answered, taking her hand in his. It's been so long since they shared physical contact with each other.

"_Tom it is. I'm the one who brought this home. I'm the one who tripped and didn't stop myself. I'm the one who got selfish and wanted to feel like he made me feel again. And it was stupid! I knew all along I wasn't going to go anywhere with this and I knew that at the end of the day you're the one I want to go back to"_

Tom listened to every word she said. It was the first time since he found out she fell for Rick that he heard her talk the way she did. And he then realized she might have fallen for him but she didn't love him and she really didn't do anything with it, just like she always said.

"_Why have you never said this to me?" _He asked.

"_I don't know. I guess I just thought it was obvious… I'm just… I'm sorry for everything I caused with this. I never meant to hurt you like this."_

He sat there, in complete silence. Since this whole thing happened, he thought she didn't get what it did to him, that it was just a casual thing for her. But it wasn't. She was fully aware of everything. And he just couldn't be mad at her anymore. He made so many mistakes throughout their marriage and she forgave him for every single thing. And there she was, telling him how sorry she is for tripping, one time.

"_I love you" _He said. She was surprised; she didn't expect to hear this from him. He looked at her and she just smiled, knowing they're finally putting this behind them and going back to what they used to be.

"_I love you too" _She answered. She then asked him to join her in bed and he agreed. It was the first night in the past 3 days they spent in each other's arms, sharing the same bed. It was all still there, nothing's changed.

They got passed it, like they always do. Nothing's changed.


End file.
